In the field of this invention clutter has been a major impediment. Clutter being the unwanted signals from stationary ground that mixes with moving targets that makes it very difficult to obtain the objective of this invention.
The background in the state of the art, in airborne radars that detect moving targets in the presence of ground clutter and measuring their range, radial velocity and azimuth, consists of the following:
1. Delay line cancellor Systems
2. Monopulse Systems
3. Two subarray DPCA radar
4. Three Subarray DPCA Radar
1. The Delay Line cancellor subtracts the inputs from the radar of two consecutive pulses. If the moving target is in the presence of Main Beam clutter it looks just like clutter and cannot be detected and therefore cannot measure its parameters. The E2C Hawkeye-Grumman is an example of this system where a double delay line cancellor plus special filtering is implemented.    2. Monopulse System Utilizing delay line cancellor at the input because of the system cannot determine the radial velocity and azimuth in the presence of clutter. It utilizes two subarrays, a sum (ΔΣ) array and a difference (Δ) array to process the data. The accuracy is limited by the ratio of the noise of the difference channel and ten to one ratio is about the limit. It has better accuracy than delay line cancellor but more processing and its notable to detect and process moving targets. Like the delay line cancellor it can not detect targets in main lobe clutter.    3. The DPCA Radar with two subarrays using system in classical theory a moving targets precise angle and radial velocity can not be determined. The detection of the moving target may be obtained only. This is the reason for three segment antenna to attain the precise velocity and azimuth.    4. The DPCA Radar with three subarrays attains the objective of detecting a moving target in the presence of clutter and measuring its radial velocity and azimuth position but takes three subarrays (large amount of hardware and processing since it has three subarrays it has to process and must perfom many logic and mathematical operations)
Example: Northrop Grumman JSTARS System.